


mornings are strange in Columbus, Ohio when you pass out and wake up to a blue haired mohawk boy.

by timetosaygoodbye



Series: Run and murder your care. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning is thrown of course for Tyler when the Cute Blue Mohawk boy had to totally interrupt it. Oh, and Tyler ended up NOT having to eat Lucky Charms! Thanks, Zack!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings are strange in Columbus, Ohio when you pass out and wake up to a blue haired mohawk boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi?? I don't really know what I was aiming for with this, sorry. But at the same time I sorta really liked this...so.  
> Yeah.  
> Expect more weirdness and enjoy your day! :-)

1.

"5:15 am. Awake as always, Tyler."

"Shut up." He snaps, annoyance coursing through him. The rings around his eyes are all too visible. 

"Perhaps, if you'd only get rid of the rings around those lifeless things you call 'eyes' and stopped shutting down so much, you'd be....oh, I don't know. Normal?" The last word echo's through his bedroom. Bouncing off the walls, and back into his ears repeatedly. Tyler huffs, grabs his hoodie from basketball camp, and leaves for the backyard.

2.

"Ohhhhhhh, what a joy it is, to see a soulless sucker like you out here." Sadly, it's a new voice. The only pro to this one is that it's voice doesn't echo. It's short and scratchy. It's not like it still doesn't bother him as much as the others though. 

Tyler hums as he makes his way down to the brick pathway that connects his back yard to the forest.

3\. 

He sits himself down right in front of his favorite tree, breathing steadily. This is the morning routine. He will let nothing ruin this. 

Closing his eyes, he puts his hands over his ears. He thinks. He wish he had a notebook to write down what he was thinking right now. Some of it rhymes. Though, he is sorta glad he doesn't have it too. His handwriting is so bad. So, so bad. 

4.

He hears muffled voices, though he knows they're not near...And at the same time, they're not far. They're just there. He doesn't like them very much, but he'll take them over the ones that come at 5 am. 

It sorta sounds like someone's trying to listen to a radio station, but the reception is horrible. So it sounds like a weather forecast is overlapping it. And he can also hear a hint of some Japanese game show going on. 

"This is so screwed up." Tyler thinks to himself. "So screwed up."

5.  
Tyler passed out. He didn't mean to, he swears. It's just...The last thing he remembers, the voices got too loud. But, at the same time he still couldn't hear what they were saying, so it made him even MORE annoyed. Then, of course, some rude plane had to interrupt this turn of events. With that noise added, Tyler's mind sorta swirled and he couldn't really take it. So he passed out. 

'So rude', Tyler thinks. So, so rude. 

6\. Since he woke up from passing out, Tyler's eyes are now wide open. He's trying to enjoy the view, he really is. But it's really really super duper hard when a boy is standing right in front of you, bending down to get a closer look at you. This boy blinks way too much, Tyler thinks. 

"You blink too much." He says aloud. 

"So I do." He murmurs, looking at Tyler as if he's trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle. There is no use, and Tyler knows this. It almost makes him laugh. 

"So, uh, why are you out here? You were sleeping, like, just two minutes ago." The boy continues to give Tyler the jigsaw puzzle look. No use, Tyler thinks, no use. 

"Why is your mohawk so blue? Oh, and what time is it? I hope Zack didn't eat the last of the Fruity Pebbles just yet..." 

"Hey!? Dude, cut it out!" The boy frowns deeply, actually looking a little hurt. 

"Hmph, I could probably go with Lucky Charms instead today, s'not gonna kill me..Oh, and cut what out?"

"That! That...that thing that you're doing! You keep ignoring my questions." 

"There is never enough time, never enough....Anyway, man, do you like planes? Because I don't. There was this one, and like, it kept interrupting them, it was SO rude! Can you believe-"

"Them? Who's them?" The boy squints his eyes, making them look like tiny slits. 

"You should meet me here tomorrow, or maybe the day after that...Y'know what? Surprise me. Anyway.." A silence settles among them for the next few seconds, the other boy somehow has developed an even more intense version of the jigsaw puzzle look. 

Tyler sits himself up, dusting off the leaves and dirt left on him from passing out. He leans foreword and kisses the other boy, smack on the mouth. He turns, running towards his house, and without looking back he yells "Cool mohawk, by the way!"

The jigsaw puzzle look has been set to overload. 

7.

Livejournal user: J-Dun-drum  
Posted journal entry titled "?". On Saturday. October 8th, 10:18 am.  
"Soooooo, I met this reallly weird dude today. At first, he wouldn't answer any of my fricken' questions! I wanted to punch him in his pretty face. But at the same time, he seemed really cool. Is this even normal?? I think he's like, I don't know, bi-polar or something. Anyways, he said we should meet up again. I mean, I don't even know what's wrong with him. What if the next time I see him he kills me or something!?!?! This is so insane.

And you know what the weirdest part is? He kissed me! HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUGHGHHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of entry.


End file.
